Derap Terakhir
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: A Supernova fanfic. Pada hari-hari terakhir kehidupan Kell, sang Dewi Kuda datang, memberi pelana nyaman bagi derapannya menuju kehidupan niskala yang terisap waktu. Kell dan Epona. Untuk challenge Cinta Produk Dalam Negeri.


**Disclaimer:** Serial Supernova adalah ciptaan Dewi 'Dee' Lestari. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Summary: **Pada hari-hari terakhir kehidupan Kell, sang Dewi Kuda datang, memberi pelana nyaman bagi derapannya menuju kehidupan niskala yang terisap waktu. Kell dan Epona.

**Note 1: **Fanfiksi ini dibuat berdasarkan Supernova: Akar. Percobaan pertama saya dalam menulis genre Spiritual, yang mungkin agak fail karena otak saya kurang nyampe ;w;

**Note 2: **Beberapa dialog dalam fanfiksi ini ditulis berbahasa Inggris sedikit karena saya mengikuti gaya penulisan Dee dalam Supernova. Karakter-karakter dalam fanfiksi ini bukan orang Indonesia kecuali Bodhi.

_Happy reading_.

* * *

.

**Derap Terakhir**

.

Sebuah fanfiksi _Supernova_

Untuk tantangan Infantrum: Cinta Produk Dalam Negeri

.

_Detik-detik waktu berderap bersama berputarnya Bumi, namun sesungguhnya waktu sejati tak terukur manusia, tak terangkul ruang, tak tenggelam di batas angkasa._

_Ia berderap bersama kebenaran infinit di sudut semesta._

.

* * *

"Epona, kalau kamu bikin tato, kamu akan pilih gambar apa?"

"Saya nggak suka tato."

"Saya bilang _kalau_."

"Saya juga nggak suka berandai-andai."

Epona menyeringai dan meninggalkan Kell duduk sendirian di dipan kayu itu. Percakapan dengan manusia blasteran Irlandia-Mesir ini biasanya selalu ngalor-ngidul, meskipun kadang-kadang Kell bisa waras juga. Epona tidak suka membicarakan tato dan simbol-simbol, karena ia sudah tak ingin membuka pikiran-pikiran dan khayalan lamanya tentang simbol apa yang sesungguhnya selalu ia pertanyakan.

"Hei!" Kell memanggilnya.

Epona melirik Kell, yang berlari menghampirinya. Laki-laki berambut cokelat tua lebat itu—katanya—seniman tato. Tapi waktu orang-orang minta dibuatkan tato padanya, ia bilang ia hanya punya kuota 617 tato, dan kuota terakhirnya sudah dihibahkan untuk seseorang bernama Bodhi. Epona tidak habis pikir kenapa orang bisa memberi batas-batas seperti itu pada pekerjaannya sendiri.

"Kell, kenapa kamu membicarakan tato padahal kamu jelas-jelas nggak berniat menato saya?"

"_I was just asking_. Lagian, nggak menato bukan berarti nggak suka membicarakannya."

Epona melengos. Kuncir kudanya bergerak tak sabar. "Jadi, apa artinya angka 617?"

"Itu... tidak bisa saya jawab."

Saat itu senja menuju malam. Kegelapan mulai menyelimuti kamp, lampu-lampu di teras-teras mulai dinyalakan. Epona dan Kell berjalan menyeberangi halaman yang remang menuju balai, bersama anggota-anggota CMAC lain yang juga hendak ke sana untuk mengisi perut setelah melalui hari panjang yang melelahkan.

"Karena saya juga tidak tahu," Kell menambahkan. "Saya hanya merasa... ditakdirkan untuk melakukannya. Sebagai konsekuensi dari 617 tato yang ditorehkan bersamaan di tubuh saya."

"Kamu menganggap segala hal itu mistis."

"Memangnya tidak?"

"Buat saya tidak," sahut Epona ringan. "Pekerjaan saya adalah penjinak ranjau. Kamu pikir saya bisa mengkuota jumlah ranjau yang harus saya tangani? Sekian ribu meter persegi, lalu berhenti?"

"_What I'm talking about is, the journey itself_. Semua hal di kehidupan fana ini akan ada ujungnya. Saya hanya menggenapinya. Hidup sebelum bertemu kematian itu sendiri."

Ini dia.

Topik yang sedari tadi dihindari Epona. Namun sudah dibawa-bawa oleh Kell.

Langkahnya terhenti di tengah temaram lampu. Orang-orang di jalan itu sudah mulai lenyap, semuanya sudah berkumpul di balai. Namun Epona berbalik menghadapi Kell. Wajah mereka membentuk garis lurus antara pohon perdu di kejauhan dan tiang rumah di belakang Epona.

"_You really wanna know?_" tanyanya datar, nyaris membentak.

Kell tampak kaget melihat perubahan ekspresi Epona yang mendadak. "Ya, kalau nggak keberatan."

"Kalau saya bertato, maka gambarnya adalah _skull and crossbones_."

Sejenak keheningan melanda dua manusia itu. Keheningan yang rasanya seabad. Epona belum pernah berbicara sedekat dan sedalam ini dengan siapa pun selama dia menjejakkan kaki di tanah beranjau Kamboja, dan tidak juga pernah ia berbagi rahasia ini kepada makhluk mana pun. Ya, ini rahasia. Ia tak pernah menceritakan perihal simbol itu dengan teman-teman terakrabnya sekalipun.

Akhirnya, Kell tergelak.

Epona menyipitkan mata. "Saya tahu kamu mau bilang apa. Menurut kamu _skull and crossbones_ adalah simbol umum, nggak kreatif, sudah dipakai sejuta umat. _Mainstream_. Superfisial. Ikut-ikutan tren."

Tawa Kell langsung terhenti. Memang benar, separo alasan tertawanya adalah hal-hal yang disebutkan Epona.

"Jadi, memangnya apa makna simbol itu bagimu?" tanya Kell dengan nada meminta maaf.

"Kematian. Dan, ya, seperti kamu, saya juga sadar penuh bahwa saya sedang menuju kematian."

.

.

.

Laki-laki bernama Bodhi itu muncul di Pailin keesokan harinya, awalnya diselamatkan Epona dari padang ranjau, dan setelah dibawa ke kamp, terkejutlah ia karena ternyata ia adalah si Bodhi yang selama ini disebut-sebut Kell sebagai temannya. Rupanya ia melakukan perjalanan keliling Thailand-Laos-Kamboja untuk mencari Kell seorang, tanpa petunjuk, tanpa peta, tanpa uang, tanpa keahlian bahasa lokal. Hanya mengandalkan kaki, intuisi, dan jari telunjuk.

"Kamu beruntung. Sungguh-sungguh beruntung," gumam Epona padanya. _Kalau tidak bisa dibilang sangat bodoh_, ia menambahkan dalam hati.

Bodhi hanya tersenyum kecil. "Saya tahu saya akan menemukan Kell. Saya hanya mengikuti ke mana takdir membawa saya."

Takdir, takdir, takdir. Kell dan Bodhi rupanya isi kepalanya sama. Percaya takdir, hal-hal mistis, ritual-ritual aneh, dan selalu berhitung. Pantas mereka akrab. Kalau Kell bukan orang yang sangat dibutuhkan di kamp, pastilah ia dan Bodhi sudah diusir dari sana. Orang awam tak berguna sama sekali di tengah para penjinak ranjau profesional, hanya bisa jadi beban.

Epona tak banyak mengobrol dengan Bodhi, namun setelah laki-laki itu muncul, Kell jadi aneh.

"Saya tahu saatnya sudah dekat," begitu kata Kell tiba-tiba, suatu hari, ketika mereka pulang dari sebuah desa sekitar lima kilometer dari kamp. "Sudah hampir."

"Hampir apanya?" tanya Epona, mengerutkan kening.

"Hampir pergi dari sini."

Dari nada, intonasi, dan kejanggalan suara Kell, Epona tahu ia bukan sedang membicarakan 'pergi dari kamp CMAC' atau 'pergi dari Kamboja'. Melainkan...

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" Bibir Epona mengerucut. "Kamu kelihatan sehat-sehat saja."

Kell mengangguk. "Justru itu. Persis seperti yang saya inginkan. Pergi dari sini selagi tubuh masih sehat, otak belum pikun, tulang-tulang masih kuat. Meninggal karena penyakit kronis atau usia tua bukanlah pilihan saya."

Epona tak tahan lagi.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menyemburnya. "Kamu tahu, Kell? Kamu itu sinting. Kamu nggak akan pernah tahu kapan kamu mati. Dan kenapa kamu begitu berkonsentrasi pada kematian? _The purpose of life is the life itself_. Kamu nggak bisa berbahagia kalau seperti ini terus."

"Pernahkah kamu menghitung lamanya hidup?" Kell balas bertanya. "Berapa sih rata-ratanya? 60? 70 tahun? Kamu tahu _afterlife_ itu berapa lama durasinya? Triliunan kali lebih lama daripada 70 tahunmu yang berharga itu. Dan saya akan dengan senang hati menyambut waktu infinit itu."

"Bukankah kualitas _afterlife_-mu dipengaruhi oleh kelakuanmu di dunia fana?"

"Saya yakin tak ada yang tahu soal itu," Kell mengangkat bahu. "Petunjuk yang kita miliki mengenainya tak pasti, beragam, sangat kabur."

"Tidakkah agama mengajarkannya padamu?"

"Epona, saya adalah satu di antara orang-orang yang tidak ingin membatasi diri dengan agama, mantra-mantra, peraturan yang katanya ilahiah namun sebetulnya berbasis kultural setempat, dibuat ribuan tahun lalu dan tak mengikuti pergeseran nilai zaman," sahut Kell pelan. "Kalau saya percaya adanya Tuhan, saya ingin mengenal-Nya dengan cara saya sendiri, terlepas dari jumlah ayat yang harus saya baca atau lamanya saya bermeditasi. Saya akan mencoba meraih-Nya dalam setiap liter napas yang bergumul di paru-paru saya, sedekat dan seintim yang bisa saya upayakan."

"Dan apakah kamu percaya?" tanya Epona.

Kell menghela napas. "_If God exists, He will know that there are limits to human understanding_*****_. _Kita takkan bisa memahami hal itu."

"Jadi, kamu agnostik?"

"Saya nggak suka menamai diri saya macam-macam."

Epona diam berpikir. "Bagi saya, kematian dan Tuhan itu selalu jadi misteri besar. Saya selalu bertanya-tanya mengenai hal itu sejak kecil. Saat remaja, saya hampir dimasukkan ke _mental hospital_ karena tak henti-hentinya berbicara tentang kematian. Kemudian seorang teman berkata: kalau saya malah berfokus pada kematian, dan menjadi gila karenanya, bukankah hidup saya akan tersia-sia? Untuk apa hidup kalau tidak hidup dengan sebenar-benarnya, sehidup-hidupnya?"

Kell mengangguk. "_Well said_."

"Sejak itu saya tak ingin lagi memikirkan topik itu. Saya memilih untuk menjalani hidup bersama api semangat yang tak boleh dipadamkan oleh siapa pun, tidak melakukan hal-hal yang diharapkan orang lain untuk saya lakukan. Mereka ingin saya berkuliah di tempat A, bekerja di kantor B, menikah dengan Mr C, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya. Tapi saya sudah meninggalkan semua itu. Saya hanya melakukan hal-hal yang sesuai dorongan hati nurani."

"Apakah itu artinya kamu nggak mau menikah?" tanya Kell, matanya melirik Epona sedikit, suaranya dibuat sewajar mungkin.

"Bukan begitu. Saya hanya nggak suka pada standar masyarakat yang _katanya_ normal, keharusan untuk begini-begitu, menghadapi keluarga dan teman-teman suami yang melirik sinis _because they think the groom should get a better wife_. Saya ingin mencintai dengan sederhana, tulus tanpa perlu menjilat mertua, menjalani hari bersama orang itu tanpa diatur dalam kitab tak kasatmata. Rupanya hal seperti itu nggak ada di dunia ini."

"Jadi, kamu memilih untuk pergi ke Timur Jauh dan tidur bersama ranjau."

Epona tersenyum sekilas. "Pekerjaan ini membuat saya tenang, karena setiap detiknya saya berada begitu dekat dengan kematian. Percayalah, kalau setiap hari kamu melihat orang bersimbah darah, menuju sakaratul maut, kamu akan semakin menyadari bahwa kamu sebenarnya nggak sendirian."

"Entah ke mana kita akan pergi kelak," simpul Kell. "Yang jelas, kita semua pergi bersama-sama."

Kell akhirnya pamit tidur, dan menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya yang mengayun-ayun karena hembusan angin malam. Epona berlalu menuju kamarnya sendiri, merasa kepalanya jadi lebih ringan karena sudah membicarakan hal-hal yang selalu dipikirkannya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun. Selama kepalanya berdenyut, Epona bertanya-tanya sendiri, nanti setelah manusia sudah tidak punya tubuh lagi, tidak punya otak lagi, akankah mereka bisa memahami segala ilmu ciptaan otak manusia, mulai dari yang superfisial sampai filosofis? Bisakah jiwa tanpa tubuh itu berpikir tentang konsep ketuhanan dan _afterlife_?

Hari itu, barulah Epona menyadari, bahwa meskipun Kell tak punya agama dan nyaris tak meyakini keberadaan Tuhan, ia adalah salah satu orang paling religius yang pernah Epona kenal.

.

.

.

Dalam legenda Celtic Kuno, dewi Epona adalah dewi berwujud kuda yang bertugas mengantarkan jiwa-jiwa mortal ke alam barzakh. Sang mediator. Ironis memang, karena memang namanya sendirilah yang membuat Epona selalu penasaran akan kematian sejak masih kanak-kanak. Dia bukan anak kecil terganggu jiwa yang mengalami stres pascatrauma karena kematian anggota keluarga. Lingkungan dan hubungan sosialnya baik-baik saja, namun letak masalahnya yang sebenarnya adalah otaknya sendiri.

Terlalu padat. Terlalu cepat berdesing. Terlalu penuh pertanyaan.

Sekarang, setelah Epona mulai kembali memunculkan masalah itu ke permukaan, ia seperti dihadapkan langsung kepada tugas dewi Epona yang sesungguhnya. Sebagai pengantar. Mediator. Antara dua alam berbeda dimensi yang satunya jelas dan satunya abstrak.

Siang itu, dalam perjalanan menuju Battambang, saat semua orang tenang-tenang di pinggir jalan, terdengar ledakan keras yang membuat kuping Epona berdengung beberapa menit. Inderanya yang sudah terlatih langsung mengenali bunyi itu dalam sepersekian detik, sementara semua orang refleks meloncat sambil menutupi kepala.

_Ranjau_, pikir mereka semua segera. _Lahan ini penuh ranjau. Meledak beruntun seperti petasan jahat_.

Tiba-tiba suara lain menghantam telinganya, namun bukan suara ledakan. Melainkan jeritan manusia. Keras sekali.

"KELL! _KELL!_"

Mata Epona bergulir cepat dalam ketakutan, menoleh ke arah pandangan Bodhi, yang tengah berlari gamang terguncang. Dan dilihat olehnya—di tengah-tengah padang—sesosok manusia, beroles darah, terbaring.

Kell.

"BODHI!" pekik Epona. "_STOP!_"

Ia menyambar lengan Bodhi, yang sudah kelihatan seperti kerasukan arwah pelari Olimpiade. Khieu Tang menyambar pinggang Bodhi dari belakang. Neang Ry ikut melompat menghalangi Bodhi, sambil berteriak, "_You can't go there!_"

Bodhi berteriak-teriak tak jelas, kakinya menendang-nendang ke udara sementara Epona dan yang lain berusaha menahannya tetap di pinggir jalan. Namun, selagi laki-laki itu memekik nyaring menyayat hati, rasanya Epona tak tega untuk menahan dia lebih lama lagi. Kell adalah sahabat Bodhi, dan sekarang sudah menjadi sahabat Epona juga.

Namun SOP tetap SOP. Tidak ada yang boleh mendekati wilayah ledakan ranjau setelah detektor menyatakan bahwa wilayah itu bersih.

"Sejam?" jerit Bodhi dengan suara memilukan. "Dia pasti sudah mati kehabisan darah! _The man lost his two legs! Those are big, big, open wounds!_"

Epona memilih untuk menulikan telinganya dan menghindari memandang padang. Di kejauhan, tubuh Kell terlihat, terhalang sesemakan namun jelas tampak, bergelimang darah, kepalanya masih bergerak-gerak, menunjukkan bahwa ia masih hidup, meskipun hanya sekadarnya.

Pemikiran itu membuat Epona merasa hancur lebur.

Dia ada di sini, dan Kell hanya berjarak dua puluh meter darinya, dipisahkan oleh rangkaian ranjau dan detektor tak berfungsi. Secepat mungkin, Epona merakit detektor darurat bersama anggota timnya yang lain, namun kecepatan tangannya takkan bisa menyamai kecepatan tangan Tuhan, kalau memang Ia ada, untuk merenggut lepas nyawa Kell. Dalam sekejap, Kell akan kehilangan berliter-liter darah, otaknya akan kehabisan oksigen, dan sel-sel sarafnya mati. Lalu jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Ia memaksa dirinya untuk tenang. Epona sudah mengalami hal seperti ini berkali-kali, dan dirinya sangat terlatih. Namun kenapa, saat ini, kakinya bergetar, otot-ototnya lemas? Sebuah firasat aneh yang tak menyenangkan melandanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Bodhi berseru, "Dia sadar! Dia sadar!"

Dan Epona memaksa lehernya menoleh.

Pengalamannya bertemu dengan orang-orang bersimbah darah telah membuat Epona hapal segala macam ekspresi manusia menjelang ajalnya. Ada yang tampak ketakutan, kesakitan, ada juga yang datar saja dan tak bisa ketahuan sudah mati atau belum. Dan saat ini Kell sedang tersenyum. Betul-betul tersenyum, ke arah mereka, di pinggir jalan. Lebih tepatnya ke arah Bodhi.

Dan apa itu, suara kecil aneh di sudut otak Epona?

"_It's time_," bisik suara itu. "_You walked me to this exact time and place._"

Kell masih tersenyum di ujung sana.

Kepala Epona serasa berputar, namun ia bukannya pingsan. Ia hanya merasa dirinya dipaksa kembali ke masa lalu, masa kanak-kanaknya, ketika ia melihat lukisan-lukisan dan berbagai ukiran berwujud wanita bertudung naik kuda. Epona, sang dewi yang mewakili spesies kuda, keledai, dan bagal. Dalam benaknya, dilihatnya kuda itu berderap cepat, ketukan kaki-kakinya berirama cantik dan kuat. Dan yang terpenting, bersama larinya kuda itu, ikutlah sejumlah sosok kabur.

Jiwa-jiwa. Yang diseret pergi dari bumi. Dicerabut paksa dari jasad.

"_What is death?_" ia pernah bertanya. "Adakah bedanya hidup di sini dan hidup di sana?"

Sebelum Epona sempat menyadarinya, tahu-tahu ia sudah duduk di punggung kuda, tubuhnya berguncang mengikuti harmoni geraknya. Ia juga baru melihat bahwa ia tak sendirian di sana, melainkan menyeret sesosok jiwa berkabut lain, yang tersenyum dalam remang-remang.

"Kell..."

"Sudah sampai, Epona. Sudah sampai. Tinggal satu hal lagi..."

Dan secepat munculnya, bayangan itu seketika lenyap seperti balon yang meletus. Dalam sekejap musnah. Epona kembali berada di Battambang, berkeringat dingin, dan telinganya dibanjiri suara kelontangan alat-alat Neang. Kembali ditatapnya senyum Kell dari kejauhan.

"_He's dying_," kata Khieu Tang tanpa diduga. "Mr Kell pasti sedang melihat malaikat maut."

Tidak, pikir Epona bingung. Ada satu hal lagi yang belum terjadi, yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu Kell. Entah apa, dia tak tahu. Namun Bodhi menjawabkan pertanyaan itu baginya.

"_He's not dying, because he can't die. Not yet,_" geram Bodhi. "Apakah kalian punya _power unit_?"

Kebingungan lain menerpa Epona ketika Bodhi melesat ke karung persediaan alat elektronik dan mengambil alat-alat yang tak mereka butuhkan untuk merakit detektor. Ia juga menyeret koper merah anggur yang rupanya berisi... tinta? Dan ia membongkar kotak P3K untuk mengambil... jarum suntik? Lalu apa pula itu, alat logam aneh yang seperti... bor?

Sebelum ada yang sempat protes, Bodhi sudah melangkah panjang-panjang.

Langsung ke padang.

Maka merekalah saksi atas seorang laki-laki asing yang tak kenal ranjau rupanya bisa melompat-lompat di antara rerumputan dan reruntuhan, menghindari bahan-bahan peledak yang tertanam di tanah itu seolah mereka kasatmata. Bodhi bergerak ringan seperti angin dan cepat seperti petir, mengandalkan otot-ototnya untuk menjadi detektor ranjau alamiah. Dalam sekejap, ia tiba di tempat Kell terbaring.

Neang menganga. "Manusia satu itu... dia adalah..."

"...mukjizat?" usul Khieu Tang.

"...cahaya terang dalam penelitian detektor hidup," sambung Neang sungguh-sungguh.

_Epona_, ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, _akankah sekarang kau meragukan hal-hal yang mistis dan ajaib? Menganggap semua itu mitos? Di sini, di depan matamu, laki-laki botak itu membelah lautan ranjau seperti Musa dari Asia yang bertongkat bor... _

"Apa yang si Bodhi lakukan di sana?"

Ini adalah pemandangan paling tidak lazim yang pernah dilihat Epona seumur hidupnya. Bodhi berlutut di sisi Kell, mengeluarkan alat-alatnya dan memasang semuanya secepat kilat. Kemudian Epona akhirnya mengenali peralatan itu.

Peralatan membuat tato.

"Dia... mau ngapain?" seru Khieu Tang.

"Melunasi utang," jawab Epona akhirnya, setelah terdiam lama. "Dan mempercepat prosesnya pergi."

Dan di depan mata mereka, bor itu mendesing tajam.

Apakah arti dari tatapan mata Kell selama ini? Sejak pertama kali Epona bertemu dengannya, Kell berbeda. Ia berteman dengan tulus, membantu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia sangat berniat untuk bekerja bersama CMAC, menjadi penerjemah sudah cukup. Namun, Epona merasa cukup yakin bahwa ada sesuatu di dalam benak pria itu, sesuatu yang ia tak sampaikan, atau belum. Makna dari setiap lengkung bibir dan kedip mata. Setiap malam yang dihabiskan untuk berbicara atau memuji.

Apakah—dan bolehkah Epona menuduh dengan naif—Kell menyukai_nya_?

Desing alat tato menyatu dalam hening udara. Tubuh Kell, yang seluruhnya ditutupi tato hitam rumit, kini tampak lebih diam, meskipun sekilas ia masih bergerak. Bodhi tampak berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya.

.

_When a man knows God, he is free: _

_his sorrows have an end,_

_and birth and death are no more._

.

Masihkah Epona tidak memercayai takdir?

Kell benar. Waktunya sudah tiba. Dan Bodhi menepati janji untuk menggenapi 618 jumlah tato itu sebelum Kell meninggalkan fisik penuh tintanya. Suatu hal yang kelihatan begitu kecil dan tak berarti, segurat tato dalam helaian panjang sejarah kehidupan. Namun ia ada di sini untuk melengkapi takdir.

Mereka berdua bercakap-cakap di tengah padang, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal yang satu sedang sekarat, dan yang satu berkonsentrasi pada lukisannya di kanvas rapuh itu.

.

_When in inner union _

_he is beyond the world of the body,_

_then the third world, _

_the world of the Spirit, is found_

_where the power of the All is._

.

"Apakah saya perhentian terakhirmu?" ia berbisik sendiri.

Epona menggigit bibirnya. Dialah sang pengantar. Ia yang membawa mobil itu sampai ke sini. Ia yang menemukan Kell saat hendak terbang ke Pochentong dulu. Kalau Kell tidak berjumpa dengannya, ia tak tahu apakah perjalanan laki-laki itu akan berakhir di sini juga atau tidak. Apakah ia akan mati sekarang atau tidak.

"_And do you believe_?" Pertanyaan itu mencelat lewat seperti tonjolan biji _staples_ dalam otaknya.

Yang jelas, ia percaya pada energi hangat yang tengah melingkupinya saat ini, ketika ia dihadapkan pada fakta bahwa ia adalah mediator bagi jiwa unik itu menuju dunia antah-berantah.

Dan bahwa jiwa itu sedang melayang pergi.

.

_And man has all: _

_for he is one with the One._******

.

Bodhi sudah selesai menato.

Kell diam tak bergerak.

Epona bahkan tak bisa menangis. Tak bisa berbicara. Ia hanya diam mematung, memandangi jasad kaku di kejauhan, sementara Bodhi berjalan kembali dengan wajah kosong. Tak ada yang bertanya, tak ada yang berkomentar. Neang berhasil menyelesaikan detektornya setengah jam kemudian, dan mereka menjemput mayat yang sudah dingin itu.

Perjalanan pulang ke kamp lebih sunyi lagi. Namun sempat, sekali, Khieu Tang mencetuskan pertanyaan yang entah diilhami dari mana.

"Bodhi, tadi kamu menggambar apa?"

Bodhi hanya mengerjap sekali.

"_Om_," jawabnya singkat. "Karena hanya itu yang saya tahu."

.

.

.

"Simbol _skull and crossbones_ itu, bagi saya, nggak cuma tentang kematian."

"Apa, dong? Bajak laut?" celetuk Michael.

Epona mendengus tertawa. "_Can be_. Jadi bajak laut akan sangat mengasyikkan. Jalan-jalan keliling samudera, berkunjung ke segala negeri, persis _backpacker_ bebas." Setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, wajahnya jadi temaram kembali. Membicarakan perjalanan dan petualangan mengingatkannya pada dua _backpacker_ terunik yang pernah dikenalnya, yang salah satunya telah meninggal dunia dalam usahanya untuk memenuhi takdir.

Michael Simone menggenggam jari-jari Epona untuk menenteramkannya. "Jadi, kalau begitu, apa makna simbol itu bagimu?"

"Kesamaan antarmanusia."

Michael mengangkat alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Epona menggulung lengan kemejanya dan memperlihatkan tato hitam tegas bergambar sebuah tengkorak dan dua tulang bersilang di sana. Tato yang didapatkannya baru-baru ini, setelah ia meninggalkan Kamboja.

"Kalau kamu lihat tengkorak ini, bisakah kamu menyimpulkan apakah si tengkorak ini pria atau wanita? Cina atau Arab? Berkulit kuning atau sawo matang? Seandainya kita semua memandang satu sama lain secara sama, maka mungkin akan lebih sedikit terjadi perang. Tapi manusia telah mengkotak-kotakkan kaumnya sendiri, berdasarkan geografi, gen, sampai agama, kultur, dan ideologi."

"_I understand_," kata Michael. "Jadi kamu itu selain feminis, juga pluralis?"

Sejenak terpikir oleh Epona segala yang telah ia alami dan hadapi. Detik demi detik yang telah ia gali sepenuhnya agar ia bisa hidup sebenar-benarnya, sehidup-hidupnya, menikmatinya dan mengerahkan kekuatan terbaiknya. Ia telah melihat banyak orang, dalam berbagai karakteristik dan jalan pikir. Kembali ditatapnya simbol tengkorak itu, dan berpikir bahwa semua orang adalah sama. Tidak ada batas. Tidak ada kotak-kotak.

Epona memberi Michael tatapan penuh arti.

"Saya nggak suka menamai diri saya macam-macam."

Dibiarkannya pikirannya melanglang buana sebelum ia jatuh tertidur di mobil itu. _Selamat jalan, Kell_, benaknya mendesah. _Jikalau nanti telah kukuak misteri itu, maka itu berarti kita sudah berada di dunia yang sama._

Ia tersenyum. Kematian tak pernah jauh, namun itu pulalah yang membuat hidup berarti.

Terlalu berarti.

* * *

.

**END**

.

* * *

*****) Paulo Coelho, dalam _Veronika Decides to Die_

******) Tercantum dalam Shvetashvatara Upanishad, kitab Weda

**Note**: Sumpah karakterisasi Epona itu ngarang pol, endingnya yang akhirnya sama Michael juga hanya perkiraan saya (karena di buku memang mereka saling naksir). Berhubung dia hanya nongol dikit, saya berusaha menciptakan karakter yang cocok dengan dirinya yang tegas dan tahan banting, dan menurut saya kira-kira dia seperti itu. Silakan cincang saya kalau ada yang OOC ;;w;;


End file.
